


Reveal

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [11]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, trans!Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Riley is nervous about showing off his chest to Ivan.





	

Ivan ran his hand up Riley’s shaking sides. Riley worried his bottom lip. Ivan leaned forward and kissed it.  
“It’s okay, Sir Riley. You don’t have to if…”

“But I want to,” Riley said, playing with the hem of his shirt. “It’s just the scars are still there. It’s really unsightly..”

Ivan cupped Riley’s soft chin and stroked. He looked deep into Riley’s blue eyes.

“You are handsome,” Ivan said, capturing Riley’s lips. “I am sure you will look good.”

Riley took a deep breath and laced the hem of his green shirt. Slowly, he peeled it off, revealing pale skin. 

Ivan reached out and stroked Riley’s soft skin, marveling at the wonders of modern technology. His fingers ran past the raised surgical scar underneath Riley’s new pecs. He smiled, meeting Riley’s nervous face after he discarded the shirts.

“You look amazing, Sir Riley,” Ivan said before capturing Riley’s lips again, Riley exhaling a sigh of relief.


End file.
